


Quidditch Kiss Cam

by spaceconversii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceconversii/pseuds/spaceconversii
Summary: The idea of a kiss cam is introduced to Quidditch to spice things up, and spice things up it does.
Kudos: 2





	Quidditch Kiss Cam

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something based on a tumblr post I saw, it's cute I promise.

It was all fun and games when they first introduced the American Muggle kiss Camera into quidditch games. Students went crazy over it, they would bewitch the camera to land on themselves and their crush, sometimes it landed on two students who were an item, occasionally it landed on two completley different people, only once or twice did arguments start when the camera landed on some girls boyfriend and his bestfriend, there were a few times where friends would bewitch it on two people as a prank. Only one student was bold enough to curse the cameras to land on Proffesor McGonagall and another teacher. Laughter echoed through the stadium before the cameras turned off and that ended the kiss cam reign for a while. Until they were reintroduced, this time curse resistant and a fun little twist, they fell on people with the most chemistry. The first game it was reintroduced was a competitive match with Slitheren versus Hufflepuff, Gwendolyn Davis was Slitheren's Keeper, she was focused on not letting Hufflepuff win, she lost Slitheren the first couple of points because she was busy making faces at the beater of Hufflepuffs team, Noel Fenton. Gwendolyn glared at Noel, Noel smiled back, her full, frizzy hair bounced as she dodged a bludger, causing Gwen to flinch. Noel noticed Gwendolyns fearful looks and winked, her brown eyes seemingly golden in the sunlight. Gwen looked away, she wasn't going to be distracted by Noel again. Noel knew Gwen hated when she was distracted more than anything. Gwendolyn shook her head, narrowing in on the Hufflepuff chaser who was coming a little too close for Gwen's comfort. Cheers erupted from the stands, what was going on? No one had scored yet. Gwen looked up to see the kiss cam was up and running. Oh no. The screen showed faces of kids in the crowd, playfully switching between people to freak them out. Gwen shook her head, not right now, she needed to focus, her team's seeker was amazing but nothing could be done if Hufflepuff won more points in the goals. She could hear people oohing and screaming and against her better judgment she looked up, her face was plastered on the screen, the other screen featured the soft face of Noel. Noel finally noticed the screaming wasn't for the game and looked up, her face turning crimson red against her melanin skin, making her pink birthmark on her cheek stand out even more. People cheered, then chanted "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"   
Gwendolyn looked over to Noel with a grin on her face, before Noel could smile back a bludger came tearing at her, then everything went in slow motion, the deafening crack as the bludger hit Noel's shoulder at top speed, the grinning Slitherin beater chuckling and nodding at Gwen as she watched Noel fall off her broom and plummet to the ground. Suddenly, nothing else mattered. Gwendolyn left her post, she flew as fast as she could and caught Noel in mid air, when Noel opened her eyes, surprised by the lack of impact, then even more surprised when she met Gwen's gaze. "So...." Gwendolyn smiled, "I guess my secret's out,"   
The chanting of the crowd continued; "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"   
"Then I guess mine is too-" Noel put her gloved hands around Gwen's neck and the crowd went wild as they kissed softly and Gwendolyn flew down to the ground to carry Noel go the infirmary.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how I did :) feel free to add on, use the characters, or rewrite the story as long as you credit me and tell me about it :))


End file.
